


Traipsing through Silicon Valley

by alexisriversong



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Build, Travel, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Q has to travel to Silicon Valley to help a friend in need. Bond insist on going with him. For security reasons!





	Traipsing through Silicon Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandyWormbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyWormbook/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunny Silicon Valley](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452186) by SandyWormbook. 



> So... This fic is for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang. I was a pinch hitter this year and accepted to write for this wonderful collage. 
> 
> All the pictures have been personally taken by Sandy and she has helped me a lot with the plot of the story and told me lots of important and relevant info about Silicon Valley that I'm using to write this fic.
> 
> It's the first time I actually do research for one of my fics and it has been a challenge. 
> 
> I'm so sorry I could not write 5k words of this yet. Today was the last posting day and I didn't want to be one of those people that post nothing. 
> 
> This fic is not finished yet, but I'm working on it and I promise I'll finish it soon. And it will be over 5k. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I've written until now! I hate how real life always got the way of my writing!

 

** Traipsing through Silicon Valley **

Bond was really proud of himself. He had ended the mission with everything Q had sent him out with. It was an unusual occurrence but, this time, the mission had been really easy. He had come out of it with only a scratch on his thigh from a bullet grazing him while he was escaping. 

It had all been thanks to Q that the bullet had not hit something more vital. He had begun to trust his quartermaster with his own life quite frequently and only wanted him in the comms during his missions. He felt safe knowing he had the lanky nerd watching his back from afar. 

So now, he was going to give him back his equipment and hoped to be praised for it. He was so whipped for the man, Alec and Moneypenny kept teasing him for it. 

When he entered the lab though, he didn’t find Q at his usual desk and he was nowhere in sight. All the minions looked busy and were no longer surprised by his presence in their workspace as they first were. 

R, the quartermaster’s second in command, approached him with a smile. “Can I help you Mr. Bond?” 

“I was looking for Q. Where is he? I have equipment to give back to him” 

“I’m afraid that he can’t see you now. He is preparing to go to America to help a colleague there. That’s all I know. Now, please, give me back your equipment so I can check it in.” she looked at him expectantly and waited for him to follow her to her own work station. 

He followed her, his interest piqued and worry coming over him. “Is he going alone?” he asked giving her back the equipment half mindedly. 

“Of course not. He is taking Andrews with him I believe. Well done 007 you got all your equipment back and in functioning order, I’m sure the quartermaster will be happy. Enjoy your rest.” 

The agent nodded, knowing perfectly well he was not going to rest. He was going directly to Mallory. 

He waved to Eve and entered Mallory’s office without knocking. 

The head of MI6 looked up from his computer and sighed when he saw the agent in his doorway. “Have a sit 007. What takes you here?” 

“I’ve heard that Q is going to USA” said the agent sitting in front of the other man. 

“And what does that have to do with you?” 

“It’s dangerous to send him there unprotected! He is the Quartermaster of MI6! Anything could happen to him!”

“I assure you that Q is perfectly able to take care of himself and he is not going alone, I’m sending Andrews with him” answered calmly the other. 

“Andrews? ANDREWS? He is a fucking JUNIOR agent! He is not qualified to keep the Quartermaster of MI6 safe! I’ll accompany him!” 

“It’s really not necessary 007, I assure you that Andrews is more than capable to-“ 

“The hell he is!” interrupted the agent “I’ll go, end of the discussion. And if you don’t send me out with him, I’ll just have to use some of my holiday leave and follow them myself by my own methods” 

Mallory was surprised by this vehement request but he couldn’t really refuse to send him out with Q. He just hoped it would not end up being the biggest mistake he ever made. 

“Very well 007, no need for any of that. You’ll be the security detail for the Quartermaster during his time abroad. Don’t make me regret it.” 

“No sir, I won’t.” 

Mallory typed something on the keyboard and nodded. 

“I’ve notified the Quartermaster. He is waiting for you in his office for your debrief. You leave tomorrow morning for San Francisco”

“Yes, sir. Thank you” he nodded before leaving the room with a quick wink to Eve before going back to the labs. He noticed again the absence of the Quartermaster but walked towards the barely used office Q had there. Once in front of the door he knocked and tried to open the door even before hearing the shouted “Come in!” from the man he was looking for. 

“Hello Q!” said the agent while trying to find the Quartermaster in the mess of technology and, weirdly, clothes, on the floor and furniture of the office. 

He saw the curly dark hair of probably the only friend he had in the whole agency appearing from behind a giant mess of whires that was probably a computer or possibly a robot at some thing or the other. 

“Hello Bond” was the muffled answer followed by a loud noise and various expletives from the Quartermaster. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Peachy” muttered the other pressing a not completely clean paper napkin over a bleeding wound on his palm “Just cut my hand on the…” He widely gestured to the contraption in front of him.

“I wouldn’t use that to press on the wound. You’ll get an infection” he kneeled on the floor close to the quartermaster and grabbed the emergency kit he knew was under every desk. 

He held Q’s hand and disinfected it before positioning some gauze on top of the cut and wrapping a bandage around his palm to keep the gauze stable. “It was not a deep cut, no need for stitches” 

When he finished he looked up and stared at Q, still holding his hand. There was some kind of electricity between them, there always was, since the moment they met. It wouldn’t come to an end right then though. Bond cleared his throat and helped Q get up. 

“Yeah, well. Thank you 007. So… I heard you’ll be joining me during my trip to Silicon Valley. Not really your usual kind of mission. I assure you there will be no need of your style of fighting on this journey. I am barely helping out a college friend. He is the computer security director at Google. He is concerned about someone trying to steal data from their servers. They are heavily guarded by guards and the most sophisticated firewalls ever created. Only one known hacker has ever been able to access their servers and data from the outside until now. The firewalls are reacting to some hacker trying to breach inside. My friend asked me to counterattack and find the identity of the hacker and I can only do that in situ.” 

The quartermaster sat on his desk in a miraculously clean and uncluttered spot to look him in the eyes. 

“Now, the most important thing about this mission. My friend has no idea about my current position as MI6 Quartermaster. He only knows I’m the greatest hacker he knows and asked me for help. As a normal person, I should have no need of a security guard. We’ll pose as boyfriends. I’m going to tell him you are ex-marine and  always worried about my safety. That’s why you’ll follow us everywhere. If he asks you to stay away from us, you can stealthily follow us or keep in touch with this special radio I’ve created” 

Q gave him a small box. He opened it and found what looked like miniature ear buds and a tie pin. “Please, try them on 007” He pushed one into his right ear and the other in the left and changed his own tie pin for the new one, pocketing the old. 007 realized Q was wearing a tie pin too and smiled. 

With sure steps, Q walked to the other side of the room and turned his back to him. He made no move to touch the tie pin at all and did not move his head to get closer to it. He just whispered, looking like he was just muttering to himself. 

“Hold the tie pin for two seconds between your fingers to activate” said his voice in Bond’s ear. It was like the other man was talking directly to him, not just whispering from the other side of the room. 

He did as instructed and whispered. “This radio is amazing! Is it also impossible to detect?”

“Of course 007, who have you taken me for?” said the boffin with a frown “The earphones adhere completely to your ear channel, impossible to see with an outside aid and, when scanned, the tiepin looks exactly like a tiepin” 

“I knew you were a genius already Q, no need to rub it in” 

“Sure, 007, stop flirting and get going, you have a suitcase to fill and we have a plane to catch” He seemed to flinch at the last sentence but he just gestured for  him to leave “Pick me up at 7 pm, you know where I live, you have broken in enough times that I’m sure of that. See you later Bond” 

With a wink, the agent walked to the door. “It’s a date Q!” and could hear the outraged “No, it isn’t. Stop flirting Bond! I’m not one of your conquests” from inside the room, just before leaving. 

\----------------

That night, Bond reached the familiar home of the quartermaster and, instead of breaking in like usual, pressed the doorbell. 

He had opted to dress more casual than usual. He was not on a date or one of his usual jobs afterall. It was just Q. The thought made his stomach twist for some reason. Better ignore the feeling. He had no intention of thinking about that right before having to fake a relationship with him. 

Luckily, Q decided to open the door right then. He was dressed as usual with one of his ugly cardigans and neatly pressed trousers that, this time, were caramel coloured. 

“Come in 007, I'm almost ready” the boffin said while going back to his preparations. He stated rummaging through some open drawers, like he was looking for something. A click indicated he had found the button for a secret hiding place in one of the drawings. His shout of “found it!” may have been another indicator. 

Bond was curious so he got closer, in time to see Q remove a heavily modified Walter PPQ from a hidden compartment. 

“What do you need the him for, Q? I've got mine, why do you need another?” 

“As much as I trust you, 007, I prefer to have my weapon with me while in a foreign country. What is we get separated. I must protect myself. I had this gun even before starting to work as Q. I bought it in 2011 when I felt someone was following me. Not one of the best agents, I discovered him from the start. I just waited long enough to catch him unprepared and buy a gun. It had only just come into commerce” 

“Really? Were you even legal back then?” Joked the agent. Q leveled his stare at him, not impressed. 

“I assure you I'm older than what you think. I only have a baby face. We should get a move on now!” 

He walked the door were a small suitcase, much like the one Bond had in his car, was already waiting. He watched as the Boffin hid the gun in one of the secure, anti x-ray compartments and pointed for the agent to precede him out the door. 

Bond just did as told while Q activated the security measures and opened the car for for his colleague. As soon as they were both in the car, Bond switched the ignition on and drive to the airport. 

“I was thinking…” 

“So you do that too sometimes, Bond” 

The agent side glared at the other's humour but said nothing about it. 

“I was thinking about what you said. Only one hacker ever got into Google systems. What if it was the same one as the last time?”

“Impossible 007. The last time, it was me” 

“Mmmh I understand why your friend wants you on this then. Anyway, shouldn't you start calling me by name? We are going to have to fake a relationship” 

“I think it's a good time as any James” the Boffin looked tense for a second before making a decision “My name is Tyler Morrison. That's the name that my friend knows. The surname is fake but my name is actually Tyler. Don't use it outside of this mission. That's an order” 

“I'm not good at following orders Q” The expression on Q's face said a lot. It was important not to have anyone else know his name “Don't worry. I'll follow this one” 

“Thank you James” 

They sat in comfortable silence until they arrived to the airport. There was a private jet waiting for them as soon as they passed customs. 

That's when Q started to sweat. He discreetly swallowed a pill dry while Bond feigned distraction. 

The actual journey happened without problem, Q slept through most of it thanks to the drugs he had previously taken and Bond was glad to be close to him while he was so obviously vulnerable. 

For some kind of miracle, the Boffin was not even drowsy immediately after waking up. He just smiled up at Bond and shrugged. “It's the only way to get through a journey like this for me” 

Bond nodded and asked nothing. Like it was totally normal. 

They walked together through customs, showed their passports and visas and exited the airport. 

“San Francisco. I missed this place. Have you ever been here before Q… I mean...Tyler?” 

“Never before. Only through my computer. There are so many things I want to see here in Silicon Valley though. I'll go sightseeing when we finish the mission I suppose” 

Bond said nothing. He had just spotted the car they were going to be driving in the parking lot. 

“You rented a Tesla? Does your friend think you are loaded? I always wanted to drive one of these!” He got closer to the car and observed it. The car was a beautiful sleek sedan model, dark green, almost black. It had four doors and tinted windows. 

Q smirked at the agent observing the car. “It has every optional, but you will be disappointed to know that I'll be driving it first. Also, I do have a lot of money, being an hacker and ‘you know what’ are really remunerative jobs” he then removed the keys from his pocket and opened the car doors with the remote. 

Inside, the car was completely black, the seats seemed really comfortable and, if he was not mistaken, they had the shape of the massaging and heating ones. There was a touch screen of about 15” on the right of the driver's seat. 

“Oh! Come on Q!” 

“You ride shotgun. No arguments! Now, open the hood and store or luggage there. We have a two hour drive to get to our hotel” 

Bond reluctantly did as told, already planning on driving the next time the opportunity arose. 

“What's in the trunk?” 

“I've sent my equipment ahead of me. There's everything we might need other than our guns and radios. It could be a trap, but I don't think so” 

The car was amazing! It had some autopilot features, but Q seemed to prefer to drive the old fashioned way. He did use the automatic parking once they arrived at the hotel, though. 

It was a beautiful hotel. The four seasons. Bond had been in numerous hotels the same chain and always loved his stay there. Q seemed to agree. The one where they were staying was a enormous building with a completely mirrored exterior. The gardens outside were beautiful and the inside was as luxurious as expected. 

The suite was a real apartment and had an entrance that could function as a study with a comfortable and large sofa. The bathroom had two sinks, a shower and a Jacuzzi. The bedroom was also big. There were two comfortable chairs near the window, a 60” television and a walk in closet. A huge California King bed stood proud in the middle of the room. 

Bond sighed. They had to keep the rouse of being a couple, of course there was only one bed. 

“I'll leave you the bed and sleep on the sofa then” 

“There's no need for that James. The bed is big enough for two and we wouldn't even touch. It would also be better, for security reasons, to be in the same room” 

There were no more discussions on the matter after that. They were both a bit jet lagged and they had to meet Q's friend the following day at 9am at the computer history museum, apparently they had a coffee shop. Considering it already was midnight in this timezone, even if it was already 8 am of the following day at home, they decided to go to bed. 

Bond thoughts kept wandering to his bed partner. He could hear his deep breaths, he had no problem sleeping even if he had slept in the jet. He had been so adorable in his pajamas, It was thanks to his breathing pattern that Bond finally fell asleep, gun safely hidden under his pillow. 

\---------

To be continued...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and make me write faster. 
> 
> I'm Italian, so if you find some mistake, point it out! 
> 
> Thank you all!


End file.
